Ghostbusters: Ecto Force
by Brendan Mertens
Summary: This is the BRAND NEW Fan-Fiction Ghostbusters franchise known only as Ghostbusters: Ecto Force . Ecto Force combines the brain power of Brendan Mertz with the mechanical skills of Krystal Lennon, the adventure and cunning of Dakota Brown and the slyness


1It was just another ordinary day at University of Phoenix, in Nevada. There in one of the many dorm rooms laid a man, peacefully reading his newspaper on his bed. The room was very compact and was almost uninhabitable for two growing men to share with one another. Across from his bed lays another for his roommate, who wasn't home at the time.

The man had a thin white face, was clean-shaven, had blue eyes, and brown hair that remained gelled.

It was no other than Brendan Mertz, a man in his first year of College. As he turned the pages of the paper, an article struck his eye. He spoke quietly to himself as he read the headline, "Imperfections in Perfection." He then started to read the article with great interest.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Brendan's roommate Ruffio V. Crapella. Ruffio was no taller than 5'6", had brown eyes, his hair spiked dark brown with red tips, and was very intelligent. Ruffio walked in and slammed the door behind him. In his right hand was a briefcase. Out of breath, he panted, "I got it. I got all of it"

Brendan then threw the paper to his side and got off the bed. He looked ecstatic as he asked, "How much?"

Ruffio, after feeling around in the pockets of his jeans, pulled out a receipt, looked at it thoroughly and stated, "We now have "157,000." He then took his eyes off the receipt and looked at Brendan. "Are you sure this will work out," he asked nervously.

Brendan grinning mischievously, "You bet. That Burt Gummer said he found some more weird stuff yesterday in Perfection. I'm one-hundred and ten percent positive this will work out."

Ruffio thinking, spoke his query mind, "You know Brendan, if this doesn't work, we're throwing our Education, our life savings, and even some of my dad's money down the drain."

Brendan, walking back to his bed, grabbed the paper he was reading. He sat down on the bed and began to flip through the pages. To reassure Ruffio's worries he stated, "Well, I've at least found a house," he turned the paper around for Ruffio to see. The picture was of a house for sale and was surrounded by a red circle that Brendan had made.

Ruffio was stunned at the price of the Bungalow looking him in the face. "Boy, we can't go wrong with purchasing this house." Ruffio began to read the article closely, "Wait, it's in Ramis, Nevada. How are we going to get there?"

Brendan then took back the newspaper and flipped through it, "Well there was a Wrangler in here for sale."

Hesitant, Ruffio began to pace in the small dorm room. "I don't know Brendan, maybe we're rushing into this thing. I mean, GB Inc. hasn't even gotten back with us yet.

Brendan dropped the paper and stood up again. He then moved in front of Ruffio so he'd stop the annoying pacing. "Look Ruffio, we're both very interested in the Paranormal, this is our dream. Now, we've gotta' play the trust game here. You have to trust me on this. We've already spent 7,000 . . ."

" . . . 10,000. Brendan, I don't know if we're able to handle this."

Brendan continued, "Whatever-but we already spent money investing on the equipment. We can't stop now."

Ruffio, having to decide with the true feeling on weather or not he should be joining this corporation and starting up a new franchise. "I'm sorry." Ruffio paused dramatically. Brendan face dropped to the floor. "But we're gonna have to go to bed early tonight. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"We're doing it!" Brendan screeched out.

Ruffio put out his free hand up in the air, "Yep, now let's get a roll on."

"Alright!" Brendan then slapped Ruffio a high-five.

The next afternoon the two men were on their way down to Ramis, Nevada in their new Wrangler. Ruffio was behind the wheel of the mean machine as they drove down the highway. The two men were on their way to move into their house, which they bought via-internet the previous night. Ruffio was exceeding the speed limit as he swerved from one side of the road to the other, passing all slow moving vehicles.

Brendan clenching on to his seat asked, "Ruffio, um, don't you think you're going a bit fast?"

Ruffio shook his head no and slammed down the horn, "Move it Grandma!" He then looked back at Brendan, "If we want to get to Ramis, Arizona as fast as we can, we better drive as fast as we can."

Brendan then turned on the radio, "Well, maybe some music will calm my nerves." Brendan then turned the radio on to a station playing hard rock. "There, this will ease me."

"Turn it up!" Ruffio screamed and then proceeded to turn up the radio to full blast. He then began to bob his head up and down, "Yeah, let's go!" Ruffio started to turn the steering wheel violently form left to right.

Brendan closed his eyes and started to mumble to himself, "Please don't let us die, please don't let us die."

Later that evening the two men arrived at outside of their Bungalow. The Bungalow wasn't in the best condition, its pale yellow paint was pealing off, the roof needed some repairs, and the grass was rotting in the front yard.

Ruffio pulled into the drive way and put the car into park, as he did so, Brendan fell out of the passenger seat. Brendan fell onto his hands and knees, kissing the ground. Ruffio then came around to Brendan and picked him up and demanded, "Brendan, where did the real-estate agent say he was leaving the key for the house?"

Brendan, wiping the dirt and gravel off his lips, answered, "It's underneath the mat to the front door."

The two men proceeded to walk over the rotting grass, and Ruffio checked underneath the mat to the front door. Ruffio stared at the key as he pondered to himself. "Well, here goes nothing," he said putting the key into the locked door. The door the creaked and cracked as Ruffio swung it open. Ruffio stood in front of the door, as he looked directly into Brendan's eyes, "Come on in Brendan."

Brendan looked at Ruffio as he entered the dark and gloomy house. "Is there a light switch around here?" Brendan asked roaming around inside the dark and empty house.

BANG! The front door slammed behind Ruffio. "Ruffio!" Brendan shrieked out with a high-pitched tone.

"What?" Ruffio asked immediately.

Brendan paused for a moment, and then talking through his teeth, "Don't _do_ that."

The two began to stumble around the house blind as a bat, tripping over end tables and their own feet. Finally a loud crash echoed throughout the room.

Worried Ruffio quietly whispered out, "Brendan? Was that you? Are you there?" Silence then filled the room. Terrified, Ruffio stuttered out, "B-Brendan?" Suddenly the room was filled with an extremely well lit light source coming form the center of the room. Ruffio had to use his hands to cover his eyes as the light shunned in his face. "Brendan?" He asked with curiosity.

There stood Brendan, standing on a chair reaching of the light switch that hung from the ceiling. "I found a light." Brendan said eagerly. He then stepped off the chair and onto the beige carpet.

Removing his hands from his face, Ruffio then patted Brendan on the back, "Great job." He then looked about the room, to see where they were located in the house. "I think we're in the living room." Ruffio stated with confidence.

The two men looked at the dust filled room. Beside Brendan laid a couch covered in a white dusty bed sheet. In another corner laid a chair with the same colored bed sheet over top of it, both pieces of furniture were collecting large amounts of dust. The two pieces of furniture were set on an angle both facing in the same direction of where a television once sat.

The two men stared at each other and nodded their head up and down. Ruffio then had a smile going from ear to ear on his face. "We're doing it. We're going to live out our dream job."

Brendan then had a large smile on his face as he said, "I know. We're in going to be in business." Brendan then put his right hand out and shouted out, "Paranormal investigators."

Ruffio then used his right hand to give Brendan a high-five and shouted to agree, "Paranormal investigators!"

"Let's grab our sleeping bags and the TV, and we'll call it a day, alright?" Brendan asked, still exhausted from the daylong drive.

Ruffio agreed, "Yeah, we'll clean this place up tomorrow." The two men then headed out the door and to their vehicle to grab a few necessities for the night.

The next morning the sun lit up the house, entering through the many windows. Brendan and Ruffio lay in their sleeping bags squinting their eyes as they were awoken from their peaceful sleeping by the bright sun light.

Ruffio blocking the sun from his eyes as he was getting out of his sleeping bag, "Well, we should start to set up shop today." He then paused to look at Brendan who was now hidden in his sleeping bag. "Brendan, we better set up today."

Brendan, safely under his sleeping bag hiding from the bright sunlight just rolled onto his other side.

"Brendan, we better _get_ up." Determined to start working, he shouted, "Brendan! Out of bed, now!"

Brendan instantly jumped out of his sleeping bag and onto his feet. "Yes sir!" He said responding to Ruffio's order.

The two men then headed out to the Wrangler to bring all of their accessories back into the house and started to clean the place up. The two men would carry out everything: computer monitors, boxes upon boxes, making a pile in the living room.

Brendan sits and stares at the many boxes they have, pondering where they could store it all. Thinking on impulse he asked Ruffio, "Do we have a basement?"

Quickly responding, "Yes. Yes we do" The looking at one of the many boxes in the living room, he opened one and on top was a flashlight.

Ruffio then proceeded to take the flashlight out of the box and turn it on. As he turned it on, no light came out. He then observed the flashlight to see if anything was wrong with it, after inspecting it he shrugged his shoulders and began to pound it with his free hand.

After the flashlight came on Ruffio had a serious tone in his voice as he said, "Let's go check out the basement." He then walked out of the room with Brendan following.

The basement door cracked and creaked as it slowly opened. A long flight of stairs led down into a dark, damp, cold, eerie and mysterious room. Suddenly, a bright spot light shined over the long wooden stairs.

Ruffio carefully placed his left foot on the first step of the flight of stairs that is leading down into which seems a bottomless pit of the unknown. Fearful of what lies on the bottom Ruffio says, "Brendan, stay behind me as I carefully walk down. I'm going to find a light source for this room."

Brendan said equally frightened, "Sure, do whatever's necessary."

The two men carefully took each step down the bottomless pit of the unknown as if it was their last. Carefully swinging the flashlight up and down each step, the two men were making great progress of walking down the steps.

As the two men were carefully taking each step with caution, the door slammed shut behind them causing a loud bang that filled the room. The two men, now worried, dropped the flashlight. In a panic and impulsively thinking, Brendan tried to grab it, causing both men to come tumbling down the stairs. As the two men tumbled down the stairs, the flashlight shattered as it hit the rock hard cement floor.

Ruffio stunned and confused of what just happened, managed to gather himself off the floor. Rubbing his head in confusion he whispered, "Brendan? Brendan, are you alright?" Silence filled the darkness. Now petrified, "Brendan? Where are you?" Ruffio then began to slowly walk about the basement room blind as a bat.

Quickly, a light source was turned on and the room was filled by a yellow light bulb that hung form the concrete ceiling.

Ruffio quickly swung around and to his surprise was Brendan, standing on top of a folding chair directly underneath the light bulb. "Brendan!" Ruffio yelled.

Brenda shrugged his shoulders, "I found another light."

Ruffio shook his head, "Alright, now let's get to work. I'm going to work on getting our computer set up, you call GB Inc. and see why they haven't gotten back to us."

Brendan stepped down from the chair, "Sure. What about an office?"

Ruffio paused for a moment, "I'll get that figured out along with the computer. But we'll have to get the house in living condition before we open up." Brendan agreed and the two men headed up the stairs to the living room to get what was needed to complete the tasks they had set.

Later that evening Brendan was out on the front lawn of their new Head Quarters using a rock to nail their sign into the ground. The sign originally had _For Sale_ written on it, but Brendan had painted the sign black and in white letters who wrote _Ghost Hunters_. After Brendan had proudly nailed the sign into the ground he stared at it proudly. He then headed to go into the house. As Brendan opened the front door, he pulled another sign out and hung it from a nail that was curved up on the front door. The sign hung loosely from a dental floss string. The sign read _Open for Business_.

As Brendan walked in the house he could hear Ruffio's feet slamming against the steps as he ran up the stairs. "I'm done!" Ruffio yelled with excitement as he opened the door leading down to the basement.

The two met in the in living room. "So what do we do about an office?" Brendan asked as he looked at the scattered boxes that lay among the room.

Ruffio looked at the boxes but tired he just sat down on the couch that had a white bed sheet over it. "Not now, let's wait a bit before we start to tare down walls and build rooms." Ruffio said as he grabbed the remote, which was laying beside him. "Let's call it a day, relax and watch some T.V."

Brendan couldn't agree more, since he didn't want to do any heavy work. "Sure, what's on the six o'clock news?" He asked curiously.

Ruffio turned it to a station where a female reporter was standing in the desert. In the bottom left hand of the screen it read _Live_. On the bottom of the screen a text was scrolling by, it read "_Another attack by unknown species . . ."_

The reporter then began to speak, "Another strange here in attack here in Perfection, Nevada has left a family in shock as their only child was brutally attacked today. Officials aren't releasing any details on this event, but a witness was quoted saying, 'What I saw wasn't human.' But that's all the details we have for now. We hope to keep you all updated when this story receives more details."

Ruffio then turned off the television set. The two men blankly stare at the dark black screen. Ruffio turned to Brendan and said, "Do you think . . ."

"Let's go," Brendan said already knowing what Ruffio was going to ask. Brendan then proceeded to get up off the couch.

"Let's grab the equipment that's in the basement." Ruffio said calmly as he got off the couch. The two men headed towards the basement door, knowing that this would be their first job in their new profession.

Later that evening the two men were on their way to Perfection, Nevada in the Wrangler that they had bought just days ago. Brendan was behind the wheel driving at a reasonable speed with the radio blaring. The song on was _500 Miles_ with the two singing horribly, making up their own lyrics as they went along.

"But I would bust 500 ghosts and I would bust 500 ghosts. Just to be the men who caught 1000 ghosts to put in our containment unit." The two man say loudly and horrible and the phrase tone deaf doesn't even cross their mind.

The two men would make it Perfection, Nevada late that night with no place to stay and no experience what-so-ever with the paranormal. The two men would slowly drive into town and see if there was any vacancy in any motel or hotel, ironically there wasn't. Concerned about where to stay, the two men went to the outskirts of town where there was only dry desert land.

They two men would find an empty patch of deserted landscape where they would sleep in the Wrangler for the night. The two men would uncomfortably lay in the Wrangler until dawn for the merchants to open their stores so they could receive some information on the events happening in Perfection.

As dusk was upon, Ruffio was awakening form his deep sleep by the sound of water hitting the hard ground. He lifted his head up as he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. "What's that sound Brendan?" He asked half awake. There was no answer, just the constant annoying sound of the liquid hitting the ground. Ruffio now concerned and confused of what was going on quickly exited the Wrangler. As he stepped outside and closed the front passenger door, he saw Brendan. "Why are you doing that?" Ruffio asked with disappointment in his voice.

Brendan was standing there with bed head, urinating on the front right wheel of the Wrangler. "Oh, I just had to go, so I thought I'd go here." The golden liquid hitting the ground had stopped, Brendan shook and zipped. He then wiped his hand on his shirt and pants.

Ruffio stared with disgustedly with Brendan, "Let's get in the Wrangler and head into town. It's nine, so store should be opening."

The two men then proceeded to get in the Wrangler, with Ruffio behind the wheel. Ruffio and Brendan buckled up as they normally did but as Ruffio started the car, one thing was different. It didn't start. The Wrangler was making a choking sound whenever Ruffio turned the keys in the ignition. He proceeded to turn the keys several times. Frustrated he yelled out, "Come on you big piece of . . ."

"Shit!" Brendan yelled out.

"Yeah I know, I'm getting mad at this thing."

"No, the engine, it's smoking." Brendan said pointing towards the hood. Brendan began to unbuckle his seat belt. Ruffio did the same and they both exited the vehicle.

"What did you do?" Ruffio demanded.

"What you're the one who wouldn't let it turn over." Brendan yelled back.

"Just stop it, let's see what's wrong under the hood." He said trying to end the blame game. Ruffio then casually grabbed under the hood of the car to make it pop up. As he did so, he received a tremendous pain throw his arm. He then pulled his arm away quickly, "Ah! Son of a . . .do you know how hot that thing is?"

Brendan looked back and forth at Ruffio and the hood of the car, as he casually said "No, why?"

Ruffio held his hand in pain, as he became filled with anger. He then furiously stared to kick the front of the Wrangler. He was hitting it so hard that the hood actually opened. Pissed off he yelled, "There we go!"

The two men stood over the motor of the car waving the smoke out of their faces. As the smoke cleared the two men saw what was in making the engine smoke so bad.

Both of their faces dropped as the smoke cleared. "What is that?" Brendan asked with fear in his voice. Both men could see that a slimy substance was wrapped around the fan of the motor.

"I don't know," said Ruffio staring with a sense of shock stuck on his face.

"What do we do now?"

"We'll grab our things from the Wrangler and we'll check to see if anything is near us. I think something is close." The two men then headed to the Wrangler for their equipment, which was incased in school bags.

The two men casually walked away form the Wrangler sporting two gray school bags on their back, Brendan would carry an electro magnetic field reader in his right hand. The two men would walk on the dry, dusky land for more than two hours before even reaching a some movement with the reader in which Brendan hand tightly in his hand.

"Anything yet?" Ruffio asked already knowing the answer.

Brendan looked at the meter, "No, not . . ." Brendan then stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes met with the electro magnetic field reader.

Ruffio took a few steps more than Brendan before he realized Brendan had stopped. Ruffio saw the dead serious look on his face, now he knew something was wrong. "What, what is it?"

Brendan shook his head, "Well we're getting a reading."

"Isn't that good?" Ruffio asked cautiously.

"Yeah it's good." But not when it's right beside us."

Ruffio's eyes lit up in terror, as he knew something foul was in the air. Brendan lifted his head and looked at Ruffio straight in the eyes. The two men ten turned around, and when they saw nothing they looked up in the air. The two men would see nothing in sight. "Are you sure you know how to read that thing?" Ruffio asked thinking Brendan is reading the meter incorrectly.

"I know I'm reading this right."

"But there's nothing around or above us Brendan. There must be something you're doing wrong."

"Well I know I'm reading it right." Brendan then paused for a moment and then looked terrified. He then whispered with to Ruffio, "Run."

"What? Brendan why are you so quiet?"

Still whispering with fear, "It's below us?"

Ruffio blurted out "What are you saying?"

"Run!" Screamed Brendan at the top of his lungs, as he started to run, grabbing Ruffio by the forearm.

The two men began to run and as they looked behind them a tentacle rose from the ground where the two men were standing. The tentacle was a peachy colour with a pink slime coating it. It swung wildly, but when realizing the two men had taken off it slithered back into the ground.

The two men witnessed this and calmly came to a stop. Brendan then asked, "What was that?"

Ruffio shrugging his shoulders also asked, "Do you think it's gone?"

They could then feel the ground trembling below their feet, as Brendan said, "I don't think so. Do you want to continue running?"

"Sure, I value my life." Said Ruffio being smart.

The two men began to run as if they were in a hundred meter dash. As the two men were running, the ground started to rise behind them as the creature under the ground was chasing them. The two men were running quickly along the brown, rock hard ground, trying to escape the being that was chasing them.

The two men started to feel as if they were being pulled down from fatigue. Both men thinking the same thing simultaneously took off the gray bags that were strapped on their back. The two men didn't need to see but could here the equipment being pulled underground by the monster that was chasing them.

The two men noticed something as they were running they noticed a gorge in their path. "Shall we jump it?" Asked Brendan panting.

"Sure, I value my life." Said Ruffio being smart again. The two men began to run faster, trying to pick up speed for the jump they have to make of the thirty-foot gorge they'll need to make it over. As the two men became closer to the gorge they began to take deeper breaths, and when their steps became minimal they both held in their breath and took the leap.

The two men felt as if they were in slow motion, looking down at what looked to be a two hundred-foot drop down into rocks and roots. The two men would then look at where they are headed to and see that they are falling too short of their destination and realize they're not going to make it. As the come closer to the other side they put out their hand and reach for the rock and roots of trees that are bulging out. Both men slammed hard against the rocky and pointy edges of the rocks and branches they clench on to stay alive.

Brendan was five feet form the gorge's surface as Ruffio fell even shorter, he was ten feet away from the surface of the gorge. Brendan received minor cuts and scrapes along his face, hands and legs as he landed. Ruffio would suffer from the same but worse from the impact of the leap.

"You alright Ruffio?" Brendan asked while gripping for his life.

Ruffio started to cough up some of the dust he inhaled when he hit, "Yeah, I'm fine. How about . . ." Just as he was in mid sentence the branch Ruffio was hanging onto let go. Ruffio was just about to fall to his untimely but a leathering whip tightly wrapped around Ruffio's wrist. "What the?" He said to himself. As he just finished his sentence he was yanked up to the top of the gorge.

Brendan confused by the whole ordeal pondered for a moment as for that's all he had before the leather whip wrapped around his wrist as well. "Oh, no." He said to himself. He was then suddenly yanked up and flew to the top just like Ruffio did as well. Brendan then landed on his back and bounced on the rock hard surface.

Brendan crashed behind Ruffio who was rubbing his head with curiosity as he started at the silhouette that stood in front of them. The man stepped out of the sun and you were able to see his thin white face. He wore thin-framed glasses, sporting a hat that looked as if it came from Indiana Jones himself. In his left hand he was holding the whip what had saved both Brendan and Ruffio.

The man walked over to Brendan and Ruffio who sat on the ground dazed and confused. "What are you boys doing?" He asked with a groan.

Ruffio wiping the dust form his eyes, "What the hell is going on?"

Brendan wiping the dust and dirt off his pants as he stood up, "Well I think this man saved our life." Brendan then put out his hand to introduce himself to the complete stranger whop had saved their lives. "The names Brendan Mertz, and this on the ground is my partner in crime, Ruffio V. Crapello."

The stranger stuck out his hard and forcefully shook Brendan's hand, "The name's Dakota Brown." He then stood back and waited for Ruffio to get back on his feet. He shook Ruffio's hand, "Hey, I hope I didn't hurt your wrist."

Ruffio looking at the red marks on his wrist, "Well, I'd rather have my wrist burning with pain then being impaled on some rocks."

Brendan then asked Dakota, "So what are you doing here?"

Dakota was rolling up his whip as he answered, "Well I'm actually here investigating the mysterious disappearances that have been going on here in Perfect. I think it could be those Gabbroid."

Being smart Ruffio added, "Perfection ain't so Perfect anymore huh?" Both Brendan and Dakota looked blankly at him.

Brendan then continued, "Grabboids huh. So are you here on business?"

"Nah, I'm just doing this as a hobby." Dakota answered calmly. "How about you boys? Are you investigating these incidents?"

Ruffio answered the question, "Yeah, we have our own shop in Ramis, Arizona."

"What do you two do?" Asked Dakota curiously.

"We're paranormal investigators and eliminators," Brendan said with a grin on his face.

Dakota shook nodded his head, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing that for a living, but now I'm stuck here being a custodian at an elementary school. Do you two want a ride back into town?"

"We have a car, maybe you could give us a ride back to it." Brendan said.

"Well, our car engine is totaled." Ruffio stated.

"I could tow your car back into town, I know a mechanic who could fix it for a reasonably cheap price." Dakota stated with confidence. "Follow me." Dakota then started to walk into the empty desert.

After about a twenty-five minute walk in the blistering sun Dakota finally noticed something, "Brendan."

"Yes," said Brendan.

Ruffio continued, "Did we lose about 7,000 of equipment?"

Brendan answered Ruffio disappointedly, "Yeah, we did." Brendan's face lit up as he put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out the electro magnetic field reader. He then examined the device. "It still works." He said joyfully as he turned it on.

Dakota then shouted and stuck out his arm pointing what was in front of them. "There it is! That's my jeep." The jeep was too far for them to make out any details, but you could clearly see the dark blue image waving in the heat. As the three men began to walk closer to the vehicle, details of the jeep were coming into view. The lower half of the Jeep was rusted, and the model of the vehicle was also like a truck. It had a back end like a truck but the middle and front of it looked like a jeep.

The three men entered the vehicle with Dakota driving, Brendan shotgun and Ruffio squeezed in between them. The three men would drive the distance to the Wrangler and tow it back to town. After the long hot drive the three men were surprised. They all saw the Wrangler totaled. The car suffered from dents all about and there was no hood to the front covering what would be an engine, but that was also missing as well.

Dakota stunned, "Is that your car?"

Ruffio tearing up, "We didn't have insurance."

Brendan upset, "Yeah. That is it all right. Do you still want to tow it back into town?"

Dakota shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, I'm sure Krystal could fix it."

Ruffio, still softly speaking to himself, "Brendan paid cash and didn't even bargain with guy."

Midday the three men drove into town, dragging a piece of scrap mental of a vehicle behind them. They would drive directly to the center of Perfection to a quite little gas station and repair shop. The name of the station Dakota drove to was _"Joe's Gas and Get Out!"_ The three men would drive into the parking lot and would let Dakota lead them the way.

Directly outside of the entrance was Dakota talking to Brendan and Ruffio. "Now I'll talk to Krystal about getting your car fixed, alright. He too actually has a common interest we all share. But I'll let him introduce himself. Follow me." Dakota then entered the shop with Ruffio and Brendan right on his tail.

The three would walk into the garage where a car was lifted in the air on a hoist. A man wearing a black mechanics outfit was standing underneath the car with his tools in hand. On his outfit it had the names in red thread embroiled the name Krystal Klaila. "Come on, you little . . ." He said to himself. Suddenly, the dark, black oil shot out and stained his outfit. She became aware of the presence in the room. He looked at the visitors who were present and went to his tool shed to set his tools down. At his toolbox was a white handkerchief covered with black oil stains covering it. He would wipe his hands with it as he walked over to the three men. "Dakota, who are these people? Customers?"

Dakota contemplate for a moment, "Yeah they are customers, but there's more to it. Could we talk to you maybe about a repair?"

"Sure." Krystal said gladly. Krystal then shook her greasy hands with theirs as she said, "Hello, I'm Krystal Klaila."

Dakota pointed to a window, "There it's behind the our Jeep."

Krystal saw the damage and was stunned. "Wow. We could maybe work out something about that. Maybe even do a trade it, I think that could be cheaper. So what cause that if you don't mind me asking?"

Dakota crossed his arms and with a smirk on his face he said, "Grabboids."

"Krystal's face dropped, "Wow, a Grabboid did that?" Krystal said surprised

Ruffio confused asked, "Alright, what's a Grabboid?"

Dakota and Krystal looked at each other and talked with their eyes for a moment, "Fine," Dakota said with a whiny tone. He then turned around and faced Brendan and Ruffio. "Do you two remember about fifteen years ago? Two guys who went by the names of Valentine McKee and Earl Bassett had a run in with these Grabboids."

Ruffio cut Dakota off, "Oh Yeah, I remember those two. We've read about them and I think we've still got the interviews with them in our Head Quarters."

"Head Quarters?" Asked Dakota.

"Yeah, we've got head quarters back in Ramis, Arizona." Brendan said gloating.

Krystal then entered the discussion, "Dakota, what do these guys do?"

Ruffio answered the question that was directed towards Dakota, "We're paranormal investigators and eliminators."

Krystal amazed, "Wow, I haven't see anyone in that field since I've met Dakota here. Well why didn't' you say so. I'll tell you boys right now; you do not want me to fix up your car. It couldn't be done for a reasonable price. But instead I've got something up your ally." Krystal then walked to the back of the garage. She looked behind her and waved the three men over. All four then stepped out to the back lot of the garage. The lot was full of car and vehicle that go in and never come out.

Brendan and Ruffio were too far in over their heads to know what they were getting a deal on. "So do we choose what car we want?" Ruffio asked confused.

"Nah, I will show you guys what you can get a good deal on though." Krystal said as she started to walk in between cars. "Follow me." He demanded. The three men would follow him as for they had no idea was going to happen. Krystal stopped in front of one vehicle. "How about this?" He asked.

Brendan and Ruffio were stunned. "We could get this?" Asked Brendan. The four men stood in front of a white Cherokee. The Cherokee wasn't in the best condition, as the brown, crust rust surrounded the bottom of the vehicle. Other than that, the dents on the hood weren't that noticeable.

Krystal then continued, "Now if you tow were to give me about 7500 I'll fix it up and trade it in for the Wrangler."

Brendan then threw out the his offer, "I'll give you 8000 and the Wrangler."

Krystal now confused, "But that's more than I asked for."

"50!" Brendan offered.

Ruffio stepped in, "He doesn't know how to bargain."

"2000!" Brendan said, followed by an awkward pause. He then continued, "75? 120! My final offer is 4800 and that's it!"

"Sold!" Krystal yelled out. "Let's go inside and I'll give you the papers to sign." The three men followed Krystal inside the garage. Krystal and Brendan would head to a desk that was located in the corner of the garage. Brendan paid for the Wrangler by debit. Krystal would sign the proper papers and the vehicles would be exchanged and would be 4800 dollars richer. Krystal handed the papers over to Brendan, "Her you go sir."

Brendan gladly accepted the registration, "Nice doing business with you."

In the background Ruffio watched the transaction and was rubbing his head as if he was suffering from a treacherous headache. "Why do I let him be in charge?" He spoke softly to himself.

Dakota was brushing the sand and dust off his hat that laid in his hands, "So when are you boys heading back to Ramis?"

Brendan placed walked over the Dakota, "As soon as possible. Al of our equipment was destroyed. We'll need to restock before we go any further with our investigation."

Krystal reached into a drawer at his desk and pulled out a set of keys, he then through them in Brendan's direction. "You can leave tonight and be back by tomorrow can't you?"

Ruffio, brainstorming in his head spouted out, "Come back with us!" Everyone paused and gave Ruffio a query look. Ruffio looked as if he were pondering to himself. His face then lit up, grinning from ear to ear with his eyes ready to pop out of his head. He then explained his thought; "Dakota, you and Krystal come back to headquarters with us."

Dakota then asked, "You want us to go to Ramis with you?"

Still grinning, Ruffio nodded his head yes. He then started to use hand gestures to explain his idea. "You and Krystal come back with Brendan and myself. We can all grab some professional equipment and come back all prepared."

Brendan nodded his head, agreeing with Ruffio's idea. "This could be fun," Brendan then faced Dakota and Krystal. "Would you two be interested in coming back with us for a few days? We have some experimental equipment we've been dying to try out." Brendan asked.

Not even having to think Dakota agreed, "Sure why not. I've got nothing else to do." He then turned to Krystal, "You going?"

Krystal stood in mid-thought, pondering if he should close up the garage for a couple of business days. Worried he said, "Could we be back in a week? I don't want to close the store too long, I still want to keep my customers."

Ruffio almost jumping up and down with joy, "So we're all going back?"

Krystal shook her head with a definite yes, "Sure, I wouldn't mind helping out. When do we leave?"

Brendan held up the ignition key, "Why don't we leave now?"

"Sure, I'm ready to leave." Dakota said calmly.

"Krystal close up and let's go," Brendan commanded.

As Ruffio walked passed Brendan he swiped the keys form his fingers, "It's my turn to drive."

The four would leave Perfection that evening and head back to headquarters back in Ramis. The Cherokee was speeding back to Ramis with Ruffio behind the wheel with Dakota in shotgun with Brendan and Krystal in the backseat. Both Brendan and Krystal were in deep sleep as the Cherokee drove into the dusk. Dakota and Ruffio carried on a very quiet conversation.

"So you haven't contacted them?" Dakota asked surprised.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to locate any of their contacts," Ruffio said.

Curious, Dakota asked, "Do you have computer with the internet at your headquarters?"

"Yeah, I could set it up?"

Dakota put his hat over his face as he got into a comfortable position. "Wake me when we're there." He murmured underneath his hat. "Wake me when we get there."

"Will do."

Late that evening the four arrived at headquarters. As Dakota stepped out of the Cherokee he saw the sign that had the name of the company Brendan and Ruffio were using. Aloud he read the sign, "_Ghost Hunters_. Huh."

Brendan stepping out of the Cherokee defended the name, "It's not that bad. Is it?"

Dakota and Brendan walked together towards the house. "It could use some work," Dakota stated.

Ruffio and Krystal both walked towards the house together. "If you want I could show you our equipment." Asked Ruffio.

"I'd love to see what you have. Maybe after you show me the equipment I could spruce up the Cherokee for you."

Ruffio now worried, "How much is this going to set me back."

Krystal laughed as she said, "Nothing really." Then he muttered, "Maybe a few grand."

Hearing Krystal Ruffio screech, "What?"

Trying to reassure Ruffio, "If you want to get peoples attention, you'll need to do this."

Not caring anymore, "Sure why not." The two men would then enter the bungalow.

When inside the bungalow the four men walked into the living room. Dakota would almost collapse onto a recliner, as Brendan would suddenly fall onto the couch. Ruffio and Krystal would just stare at the two men who were half asleep. Ruffio and Krystal just looked at each other.

Ruffio then asked, "Krystal do you want me to show you wear we store our equipment?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Krystal responded. The two men would leave the living room and headed downstairs.

Dakota slowly lifted his head and asked Brendan who was half asleep, "Brendan where's your computer?"

Brendan mumbling, "I think it's in a box down at then of the hall, past the kitchen."

Dakota sat up and put on his hat, "Alright, I'm going to use it."

"Knock your socks off." Brendan would then turn around and fall asleep.

Downstairs in the darkly light basement Ruffio was showing Krystal some of the equipment that he and Brendan created. The stood in front of a long table that was full of mechanical devises. Ruffio was lifting up many of the heavy metal and looked underneath a stack of wires looking for some of the equipment that was built so far.

Ruffio held up an electro magnetic field reader, "I'm glad we had two of these," said Ruffio. He then handed it to Krystal. "Here you can use that."

"Thanks." Krystal said excitedly.

Ruffio then spun around looking at all the boxes that sat in the huge basement. "I think in one of theses boxes was the blue prints for a PKE Meter if you want to try help me start to build that."

Krystal responded quickly with, "I'll do whatever is necessary."

While upstairs, Dakota had set up the computer with the monitor sitting on the ground. The room was only lit from the bright monitor than laid in front of Dakota's face. Dakota had to use the phone line as a modem for the computer so he could access the Internet.

Clicking away at the keys and sitting up an IM software program, he talked to himself. "Where are you hiding? I'll find you if I have to." Finally a window opened up with a profile in it. Dakota read what had popped up. "Yes, I found you." The window had the profile of Egon Spengler with all of the ways to contact him.

The next morning the four men sat at the kitchen table eating cereal for breakfast, except for Brendan. Since Brendan is lactose intolerant he ate from a fruit form a basket that had been left in the house by the previous owners.

"So what did everyone do last night?" Brendan asked biting into an apple.

Ruffio finished chewing and answered, "Krystal and I stayed up all night and we built a PKE Meter."

"We're going to use it when we head back to Perfection," interrupted Krystal.

Casually Dakota stated, "I ended up contacting Dr. Egon Spengler about receiving some of the equipment that's not in use."

Being smart Brendan remarked, "Well, hell, they should ship it all over, since they went under."

Ruffio smacked Brendan in the back of the head, "They retired idiot." The excited about the news Dakota had stated. "So when should we receive anything from him?"

Dakota paused for a moment as he thought, "I think he said it would be five to about ten business days." Dakota casually went back into eating his cereal.

Ruffio excited beyond his wildest dreams. "So who much did this set us back?"

Dakota choked on his mouthful of cereal. "Well you see. Last night when Brendan was asleep I used his debit card and well, we'll need some serious business from now on . . .and . . . Krystal you'll need to sell you're shop so we can have some petty cash." Dakota then went quickly back to eating his morning breakfast.

Krystal spat out the mouthful of cereal he had, "What? My shop? But that started out as my grandfathers."

"What? You didn't?" Ruffio shrieked.

"Sweat." Brendan said as he felt that the company needed to take more risks to succeed in the private sector. "This is great. This is what we really need. I'm excited."

Stunned Ruffio sat quietly, starring at his bowl of cereal. "I can't believe our money is gone. And I can't believe you're siding with him Brendan. That was all of our money."

"I think it is a good idea." Brendan said.

Pissed off Ruffio remarked, "You would."

"Don't worry about it, everything will work out fine." Dakota said with a mouthful. He then continued, "I didn't just use all of your money, I put in a few grand as well for shipping and handling. It's sort of expensive to ship a containment unit. And I also bought us some accessories for the Cherokee to spruce it up as well."

Stunned, Krystal spoke softly, "I have to sell my shop for petty cash?"

Brendan looking at the anxiety that Krystal and Ruffio were giving off, he then threw his hand on top of the table, making a loud crash. The two stopped complaining and look at Brendan. "Now that I have you're attention," said Brendan. "I know for this business to succeed we're all going to have to make sacrifices."

Krystal interrupted Brendan, "But Dakota and I aren't even part of Ghost Hunters, that's you and Ruffio."

Dakota stood up and with anger trembling in his voice, "Well we are now Krystal!"

"Damn straight." Brendan replied.

Dakota walked around the breakfast table as he went on with his rant, "So what if I spent well over 250 000 on equipment and accessories. We here all share the same idea. Going into business for us as paranormal investigators and eliminators. I say we follow this dream and let it take us where ever it has to go!" Dakota then took a sip of Ruffio's drink to clear his throat from all the yelling. "Now let's get off our whiney asses, head over Perfection and start a new life here in Ramis, Nevada."

Brendan stood up, "I'm with you on this one."

Ruffio looked at Brendan and also stood up, "What the hell. I'm in too."

Krystal looked at the faces staring at him to make a decision. He to stood up, "What have I got to lose, nothing right. So count me in."

The each of the four extended their arm out and placed their hand on top of one the other. All four simultaneously threw their hand up in the air and cheered out, "Ghost Hunters."

As they lowered their hands Dakota murmured to Brendan, "Maybe we should do something about the name."

Brendan quietly whispered back, "Really, like what?"

Dakota answered, "I'm not sure, something with an Ecto twist. Something that sounds more forceful."

Brendan shrugged his shoulders, "I think Ghost Hunters is a fine name."

The four exited the kitchen and headed for the front door, grabbing their jackets out of the front closet. The four then left the house and went into the Cherokee to head back to Perfection, Nevada.

Just as Brendan is about to start the car, Ruffio asked, "Brendan, now is really safe for us to try and tackle this Gabbroid quite yet? We don't really have any equipment." Brendan looked in the back seat to see Ruffio.

Brendan replied with, "granted, you do have a valid point. All we have is a PKE meter and an electro magnetic field reader."

Krystal asked, "Let's go back to Perfection, I'll get my papers and other items, Dakota can grab his stuff and we all come back here and wait till our equipment arrives.

"Well there's only one thing to do then." Brendan said as he started up the car.

"What's that asked?" asked Ruffio.

Brendan casually replied with, "Let's just give'r. We'll head down to Perfection, get what we need, and if we see a Gabbroid, we'll deal with it, but we won't go out of our way to stop or catch one.

The four exited the kitchen and headed for the front door, grabbing their jackets out of the front closet. The four men then exited the house and went into the Cherokee to head back to Perfection, Nevada.

This time heading back to Perfection Ruffio was driving the Cherokee with the song Scooby Snacks blaring. With Brendan in shotgun, Daryl and Krystal were in the backseat singing loudly once again, changing the lyrics to the song to match their new occupation.

The four were shouting out the lyrics, "Running around busting ghosts all whacked up on Scooby Snacks. Running around busting ghosts all whacked up on Scooby snacks. Running around busting ghosts all whacked up on Scooby snacks." The song repeated most of the way to Perfect, by the time they arrived back into Perfection the song and the lyrics the men made up had lost all meaning as they had been repeated time and time again.

Ruffio drove the Cherokee back to Krystal's Garage. "You guys stay in here, I'll be quick." Krystal went up to the front door and pulled out a key ring just full of keys. She unlocked the front doors and went inside the store. She then came back within thirty seconds with several items in hand. She had a wooden sign, a hammer and several nails. She laid the wooden sign down on the ground as he locked the store up again.

Back inside the car Ruffio asked Daryl, "What is he doing?"

Daryl shook his head as he said, "I haven't got the slightest idea."

As Krystal finished locking up the store she grabbed a wooden sign, and began to puncture the sign with a hammer and nail. Krystal proceeded to head back to the Cherokee as rest of the team were stunned as they saw the sign read, "Abandoned."

"Let's head out." Krystal stated.

Ruffio confused, "Is that what you're doing to your store?"

Krystal nodded yes, "Yeah, for now anyway. We'll come back to sell it another time. But right now, I've got adrenaline running through my veins and I'd like it if we could go out and stuffy these Grabboids."

Ruffio put the car into reverse, "Sure do what you like, it's your store."

"So where are we off to?" Asked Brendan.

Daryl with a map said, "Go West, I think there's an empty plain there. We could try and see if there's any movement."

Brendan then pulled out the electro magnetic field reader. "Alright, let's get this thing."

"Grabboid." Daryl said correcting Brendan.

"What?" Brendan remarked.

"You said Thing, it's a Grabboid. I was just correcting you." Daryl said.

"Well the Grabboid is going down. Better?" Brendan remarked.

"Yes very." Daryl said sarcastically.

Ruffio proceed to drive until they began to hit more terrain desert lands. The tires would create a dusky cloud that would follow Cherokee. Brendan had half of his body hanging out of the passenger window looking to see if the electro magnetic field reader had found anything. Daryl was hanign out the other side of the car with a PKE Meter.

Ruffio yelled to Brendan, "Anything?"

"Nothing yet," Brendan shouted back.

Krystal then flipped the map upside-down. "Maybe we're heading in the wrong direction from the last sitting."

Ruffio looked in the rearview mirror to see a stunned look on Krystal's face. As Ruffio then put his eyes back onto the road he saw an object directly in front of them. Ruffio had no time to brake as he was traveling at a tremendous speed. He could only do one thing, to hit the object that lay in front of them. As the Cherokee hit the object, it picked up air time and then quickly slammed back down on the ground.. In mid-air Brendan hit his head on the frame of the car.

"Son of a bitch!" Brendan yelled out in pain while still holding onto the electro magnetic field reader.

Ruffio then slammed on his brakes and rolled his window down. As the dusk began to clear the four looked to see what was behind them. What could the object be?

The dusk was clear and the object was clearly visible to all four men. "Is that what I think it is?" Ruffio questioned to the men.

"I think that very well is," Daryl added.

"What do we do?" Asked Krystal.

"We get out and take a sample." Brendan said grinning as he unlocked his door to get out.

"He's not going out there alone," Daryl stated as he joined Brendan in exiting the vehicle.

Constantly checking the PKE meter for readings of the ghosts haunting the area. Nothing was detected, but he knew that it wouldn't take long for this particular ghost to come into range. In the distance, it appeared to look as if a dust cloud was racing towards the group.

Daryl spotted the dust cloud racing towards the group. "Brendan?"

"Daryl, I think I've got something, the readings are starting to go up."

"Brendan, do you see that dust cloud?" Daryl then pointed in the distance.

Brendan looked confused as the dust was rising and was only five hundred yards away. "I think we should get into the car."

"I concur

Both men raced into the car, Brendan yelled out, "Drive, now, or else."

Ruffio confused, "Or else what?"

"We're dead," Daryl answered.

"You got it," Ruffio said as his foot slammed on the pedal, speeding away form the dust cloud that was still chasing after them. Ruffio checked his rear view mirrors again, this time only to see that the dust cloud was only a mere few feet away form the Cherokee. "Guy . . . I think we're in trouble."

Just as Ruffio made that statement, the road changed form an unpaved off road dusty trail to a well-paved concrete. The dusty trail stopped, as did the panic that had entered the vehicle. Ruffio slowly came to a stop and parked on the side of the paved road. Ruffio look at every in the car, as if he wasn't sure of what to do. Everyone in the car is an amateur, so plans of knowing what to do in this situation are useless. "So, should we step outside?"

"I'm either really brave or really dumb, but I'm going outside." Brendan said lacking confidence.

I'd go with the latter one," Daryl remarked. "I think this could be a Gabbroid."

"Let's go!" Krystal ordered as she opened her door.

"Are you guys listening", he continued.

The four got out of the vehicle and proceeded to slowly walk down the paved road. They wer eonlya mere few feet away form the endge of the paved road. "Daryl, I've got something," Brendan said as he was looking at his magnetic field reader.

"Me too," Daryl replied.

,Beofr ethe group knew it, the ground started to shake and dust started to rise, and before they knew it a ghostly sandworm would erupt from the ground where the team had been standing. The worm immediately went back into the ground, but was able to completely freak out the group.

In shock Brendan was able to spit out, "That . . . that was a . . . was that a . . ."

"A Gabbroid", Dakota finished, "Well, it appeared to be the ghost of a Gabbroid." Dust was still raising form the ground. "it appears that the ghost is still hear as well."

Brendan then had an idea, "I can scare this thing away. Everybody be quiet." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a huge wad of firecrackers. "Ruffio, can I borrow your lighter?" Ruffio dug threw his pockets and threw Brendan his lighter. Brendan then lit the firecrackers and through them where the Gabbroid was. Within seconds, a loud blast was made, scaring the monster far away. In the distance, you could hear the Gabbroid squeal as it ran form the small explosion.

Everyone looked stunned as the turned to face Brendan. "How did you know that work scare it off?" Daryl asked.

Brendan replied with, "I'm not going to lie, I was totally improvising there."

Daryl is confused with emotions, as he's not sure if he should or shouldn't be mad at Brendan. Brendan did scare off the Gabbroid, but they could have done studies or but just in case the Gabbroid could have caused harm, Daryl played Brendan's actions off as a favor. "I think we're have enough excitement for today. Let's head back to headquarters."

Ruffio still startled agreed, "Yell I'm for that."

The four then got back into the car and drove into the evening. By the time they arrived back at their headquarters it was late into the night. As Daryl goes to unlock the door, he notices there is a letter from UPS. He doesn't acknowledge this letter to the others. He just unlocks the door and let's everyone go his or her separate way to bed.

Late in the morning, everyone was able to wake up and strangely enough three of the four were eating breakfast at the same time. Krystal, Ruffio and Brendan all sat down, still sleepy eyed eating their cereal, bacon and eggs while consuming their beverages.

Ruffio noticed Daryl's absence, "Is Daryl still in bed?"

Brendan didn't think twice before screaming, "Daryl, you up yet?"

The spontaneity of the yelling was so terrifying for Krystal she completely missed her mouth with her cereal and had it lad on her head. She then slapped Brendan terribly hard in his arm. "You jack ass," she said as she wailed on him.

Just as she stopped hitting Brendan, he responded with, "I know you like me, but please the violence must stop between us."

Shocked at his comment, "Like you . . ." she paused for only a moment and began to wail on his arm again.

Ruffio, slightly confused, "Where would he be? I don't hear the shower going?"

Suddenly, the front door slams in. The three at the breakfast table then rush to the living room where Daryl was standing with a large crate. "Hey guys, we got this package today."

Ruffio knew what was in the large crate, "It came, wow, that was fast."

Confused, Krystal asked, "What is it?"

Ruffio saw that Daryl had a crowbar in his hand. He stuck out his palm. "May I do the honor Daryl?" Not even for a moment of hesitation Daryl handed over the crowbar to Ruffio. Ruffio began prying at the sides of the crate to manage to swing it open. The cerate's top easily detached, Ruffio then dug his face into the create. "This is it!"

"What's it?" Brendan asked with pure confusion.

Ruffio then grabbed an item form the create and swung around the face Brendan. He unfolded a jumpsuit that was royal blue colour. "It's our uniforms and equipment." He then handed Brendan the jumpsuit. "Here this one's actually yours." He then turned around and with all of his might, he pulled out a device that he was able to strap onto his back.

Amazed, Daryl had trouble getting the words out, 'Is, that, is it really?"

Answering before Daryl could even finish the question, "Yes, this is one of those proton packs we've only been able to read about."

Daryl then looked thought the create, and pulled out a smaller electronic device. "And this is one of those 'ghost traps' then?" He asked Ruffio.

"You betcha." Ruffio said with glee. We only had enough for two proton pack and two traps, but I'm sure we'll be able to come up with a source of income with these devices."

Krystal then entered the conversation, "So, should we suit up and head out to Perfection as _Ghost Hunters?_"

"I'm still not sure if we should sue that name?" Ruffio stated.

"Hey, didn't you want to use something with Ecto in our title?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, tell him Daryl. We thought of a name together." Brendan sated.

Daryl looked at Ruffio, "How about _Ecto Force_?"

Ruffio's face lit up like a star on top of a Christmas tree, "I love it!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's suit up" Krystal suggested.

Brendan then extended his arm out. Then everyone put his and her hand atop of Brendan's. All four would then simultaneously throw their hand up in the air and yell out, "_Ecto Force!_"

**To Be Continued . . .**


End file.
